conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hassanshin Order
The Hassanshin Order was a Stashik-user order of assassins that originated in Persia. They were founded several thousand years before the Great War by a Diviner leader of the Nehuti culture named Vidred. Hassanshins used their abilities with the Stashik to enhance their unarmed combat skills and to locate their targets. They also sold their services as hired killers and terrorized the country for several centuries. The Black Vanguards recognized the threat the Hassanshins posed and spent decades eliminating their bases in Persia. By the outbreak of the Great War, the Vanguards believed that the Hassanshins were extinct. However, a few hundred survivors relocated to a hidden fortress in Pakistan and froze themselves with a speacial technique, waiting for an opportunity to return to the outside world History The Hassanshins Order were formed from the extinct Nehuti culture in ancient Persia. The Nehuti were nomads. The rest of Persia's population regarded the Nehuti as a culture of outlaws. Several hundred years prior to the Great War, a Diviner Nehuti leader named Vidred gathered warriors that showed Stashik potential and began training them in stealth tactics; Vidred also imparted to these acolytes his views on the Stashik. These warriors became the first Hassanshins Order and began eliminating various threats to the Nehuti people. Eventually, the Hassanshins spread throughout Persia, establishing bases on most of the major cities and a few in Europe. They sold their services as assassins, albeit for an expensive price. The Hassanshins specialized in killing nobles, heads of corporations, and other important figures. Eventually, the Hassanshins attracted the attention of the Black Vanguards, which decided to end the threat that they posed. The Black Vanguards's campaign against the Hassanshins Order went on for decades, and the Black Vanguards managed to eliminate all the Hassanshins' bases in Persia and Europe. By the outbreak of the Great War, the Hassanshins Order were believed by the Black Vanguards to be extinct. However, a few hundred Hassanshins relocated to a hidden fortress in Pakistan and froze themselves with a speacial technique . The Shaolin, religious monks and descendants of the Nehuti people, hijacked MagnaNet transmissions and broadcast their philosophies to the public. While most of the Shaolin were unaware of the Hassanshins' survival, a minority knew and took care of the hibernating Hassanshins and their hidden base, waiting until the opportunity was right to take their charges out of their frozen state. Several years later, the Hassanshins were accidentally revived by one of the Shaolin monks. One of the Hassanshins, Rahim Khan, killed the monk and tried to reach the island-chain city of Scapio to locate someone who could open the Nehuti vaults beneath the fortress. Khan kidnapped a monk, but was caught, forcing the Hassanshins Order to go into hiding once again. Philosophy, training, and techniques The Stashik sensitives that adhered to the Nehuti tradition usually ignored the Black Vanguards's theories on the Stashik. The Hassanshins viewed the Stashik as a way to master their bodies and hone them into weapons. While the Hassanshins used the dark side of the Stashik and committed deeds that were evil, they did not follow many dark side practices. They abstained from random acts of violence and chaos and were motivated by avarice and personal gain, not power. They also possessed patience, which was often utilized during their training, and hid their emotions. Despite this, many Hassanshins found themselves in the employ of Darksiders. Hassanshins Order also spread rumors of their skills; this was done so that the mention of the organization would instill fear. The Hassanshins sought out infants to older younglings who showed Stashik potential for training in the Hassanshins Order' ways. They trained recruits from this age group so that the initiates became fanatical to the Nehuti tradition. When a potential trainee was located, the Hassanshins kidnapped and sent the child to one of their many bases to begin a lifelong study of the Stashik tradition and monastic practices. After a child had trained for fifteen years, the apprentice was sent on his or her first mission with a master who monitored the learner's actions from afar. Should the apprentice fail, the master removed any trace of the incident. After a Hassanshin apprentice completed the necessary training, the individual was free to explore the planet, although the Hassanshin still received orders from his or her masters through the Stashik and encrypted transmissions. The Hassanshins Order were masters of unarmed combat. They were capable of sneaking into an armed fortress and murdering their targets discreetly and with incredible speed. The Hassanshins were named such by the few survivors of their attacks, who described their confusing, whirling movements as a "beautiful dance of death." Hassanshins rarely carried weapons, preferring to use their unarmed skills and the Stashik to complete their objectives. They did not typically carry much equipment unless an assignment called for it. The Hassanshins wore red clothing and white masks not only to conceal themselves, but to capitalize on the fear that the outfits caused. Hassanshins studied the anatomies of a variety of different species so that they could locate a species' central nerve clusters and cause more damage to an individual. Most Hassanshins preferred to work alone, but on occasion, they combined Stashiks to complete a hazardous task. In rare instances, a Nehuti Hassanshin hired mercenaries for assistance, including demolition experts and computer slicers. The mercenaries were usually unaware of who their employer truly was, and they were murdered by the Hassanshin to keep their identity a secret. Category:Canopus